Audrey Anderson
"D'you know, every other kid I grew up with used to dream that their parents would come to claim them and they'd turn out to be famous... but I, I just dreamed that..." - Audrey Anderson "David! You're such a selfish bastard!" - Audrey Anderson to David Rankin Audrey Rosina Anderson is the detective partner and cousin of Robin Leishman, daughter of Christina Marshall, half sister of Samuel McKay and niece of Helen and Ephraim Leishman. She was portrayed by Chelsea McCafferty in "The New Girl". Background Audrey is the only child of Christina Marshall and John Anderson. She was born in Lorna, Strathlorneshire, Hesland. She became a ward of the state when her parents went missing one night after leaving Audrey with a neighbour in 1987. Because her aunt and uncle had work commitments that left little time for them to raise Robin and her father was an only child, Audrey went into foster care and after a few years ended in Stewart. After what happened to her parents, Audrey developed a desire to enter the police force and made her way up to the rank of detective inspector in Stewart before being transferred to Auchencladach at the request of Superintendent Matthew Weir after the suspension of Alan Moffat. Personality Audrey shares very little about herself to people she is unfamiliar to, she waits until she is sure she can trust someone before divulging anything about her past. She has made her career a priority in life over personal relationships and everything else. She can sometimes cross the line which she walks on like thin ice. Series One The New Girl Audrey had been living in Stewart and held the rank of Detective Inspector before she arrived in Auchencladach. Audrey is tasked with re-investigating a series of murders in the town with her new partner, Detective Sergeant Robin Leishman which leads to them being attacked by the killer, Nathan Rush who Audrey kills in self defence. After saying her mother's name in a conversation with Robin, he discovers that him and Audrey are cousins, as their mothers were sisters. You Again Audrey has more questions than answers about her family connection to Robin and where her roots lie when she is sent to Dr. Alan McNeil for counseling after her trauma of killing Rush. Audrey soon begins to form a close friendship with Dr. Sarah Kyle and learns more about her cousin, Robin through her experiences of him. Relationships Robin Leishman Robin is Audrey's long lost cousin who she does not remember from her early years. They become detective partners and begin to form a close bond over time. Sarah Kyle Sarah becomes Audrey's closest female friend in Auchencladach. Alan McNeil McNeil is Audrey's therapist after she killed Nathan Rush who helps her with her search for answers in regards to her lost past. Appearances Behind The Scenes *Audrey was portrayed by Chelsea McCafferty in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character of Audrey was especially written for Chelsea McCafferty . * The character was originally named Evidence or Evi for short.The named was changed to Audrey after Haven character Audrey Parker and to stear clear of French & Saunders territory. *The characters name was originally Audrey King until August 2015 when it was changed to Audrey Rosina Anderson to make the characters name more Scottish. *Her character appears in all 6 episodes of the first series of Little Lies . *A young Audrey Anderson is depicted in a photograph by Aileen Foreman. * Chelsea McCafferty was originally intended to wear a light brown wig in the early stages of production but the wig idea was taken out in late 2013. *Casting description of Audrey Anderson reads as: "Audrey Anderson, a light haired young woman in her mid-late twenties who is a rising star in the police force. She was a ward of the state and has transferred to Auchencladach. She can be reluctant to share details about herself to people she has just met and likes to do think outside of the box. She has a brilliant deductive mind, is dedicated and professional." Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Series One Characters Category:Detectives